I run away
by kaira195
Summary: La couverture de Nina tombe, elle doit fuir. Peut-être que si jack lui avait laissé une chance elle n'en serait pas arrivée là. POV Nina. Songfic. Ship NinaJack.


I run away

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : songfic, POV Nina, Ship Nina/Jack

Spoiler : Saison 1 : 23 :00 - 00 :00

Résumé : La couverture de Nina tombée, elle tente de s'enfuir. Peut-être que si Jack lui avait laissé une chance elle n'en serait pas arrivée là.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas de sous, je fais ça juste pour le fun.

Note de l'auteur : Je me trouve pas douée avec la psychologie des persos, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.

Bonne lecture.

Pardonne-moi Jack : je ne serai jamais celle que tu croyais ; je ne l'ai jamais été.

Cependant j'aurais voulu que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de grandir dans un endroit humide et froid au fond d'une quelconque ruelle de Berlin, au milieu de quatre jeunes sœurs, avec pour seul repas de pain rassis et ce que les rats vous laissent. Tu n'imagines pas quel genre de pacte on peut passer avec le Diable pour ne plus avoir faim !

Maintenant ils ont mes sœurs, ma mère a les deux pieds dans la tombe, je suis piégée. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'ils me surveillent, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde qui passe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité : dans tes bras. Ton assurance, ta démarche, ta voix, et même ton parfum m'ont toujours rassurée. Avec toi j'oubliais tout : qui j'étais, et ce que je devais faire. J'aurais tout quitté pour toi ; j'avais confiance. Combien de fois j'ai tenté de te dire la vérité, combien de fois je t'ai regardé dormir en me promettant que le matin même je te raconterai tout…

Mais quelque chose en toi me résistais. Je n'avais ni ton entière attention, ni tout ton affection, ni sa confiance. Comment te parler ?

Et c'est alors que j'avais fait mon choix, que je décidai de me dévoiler à toi quelque en soit le prix, que toi tu as décidé de rompre. Comment te faire confiance, alors que tu m'as abandonnée ? Surtout maintenant que je sais pourquoi.

_You took your love away_

_Too fast._

_Left no chance to say_

_Look back._

_Now I know the truth_

_Il makes it easier._

_Maybe when time goes by_

_I'll understand._

Ou plutôt pour qui. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi Jack ? Elle ne connaît rien de ton travail, elle ne sait pas qui tu es réellement, et surtout elle t'a laissé partir. Elle ne te mérite pas.

Moi je t'aime plus que tout, j'aurais tout abandonné sur un seul de tes mots.

_Let's pretend that I moved on._

_Then I'll tell myself that life goes on without you._

_Open my eyes, look deep inside._

_I run away, I run away, I run away._

Du bruit. Quelqu'un arrive. Je dois trancher. Et si je restais, pour toi ? Non ! Je dois partir. Personne ne peut m'aider, pas même toi. N'hésite pas Nina : tire !

Une femme noire assez corpulente entre et me demande ce que je fais. Je ne dois pas réfléchir.

Le coup part ; la femme s'effondre. C'est effrayant comme il est facile de prendre une vie. Désormais je n'ai pas le choix : il ne me reste que la fuite.

_You threw it all_

_So blind._

_You pushed me far from you_

_In your life._

_And now tears wont lead to loneliness._

_Maybe when time goes by_

_I'll understand._

J'ai perdu ton amour, plus rien de me retient ici. Si je ne parviens pas à m'enfuir, je suis foutue. Je ne bénéficie plus de ton indulgence, ni de tes sentiments de quelque nature qu'ils aient été. Plus rien n'est comme avant. Cette révélation m'arrache une larme.

Pas le temps, il faut que j'efface toute trace de mon passage.

_Let's pretend that I moved on._

_Then I'll tell myself that life goes on without you._

_Open my eyes, look deep inside._

_I run away, I run away, I run away._

Je continue mon travail en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir après avoir poussé le cadavre dans un coin.

Nina ?

Merde ! Teri Bauer, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et le sang du cadavre qui se répand sur le sol…

Teri veut savoir si j'ai encore des sentiments pour Jack. La sotte ! Si elle savait…

Je lui raconte un bobard comme quoi je vais me faire muter ailleurs. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Maintenant qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle s'exécute timidement. Je jurerais qu'elle a vu le sang ; je ne peux plus la laisser partir…

_Let's pretend that I moved on._

_Then I'll tell myself that life goes on without you._

_Open my eyes, look deep inside._

_I run away, I run away, I run away._

J'ai attaché Teri à une chaise, bâillonnée. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

Mon téléphone sonne : sûrement mon contact qui appelle pour me donner ma nouvelle couverture. Sans réfléchir je décroche et répète les informations qu'elle me donne pour mieux les mémoriser.

« Personne ne doit faire le lien entre vous et l'Allemagne ».

Cette simple phrase me glace le sang : je ne peux pas faire ça à Jack !

Mais je ne peux pas non plus les laisser me retrouver, ce serait du suicide.

Je pointe l'arme, j'hésite encore.

Après tout, elle m'a volé Jack. C'est à cause d'elle si j'en suis là. Je la déteste !

_Let's pretend that I moved on._

_Then I'll tell myself that life goes on without you._

_Open my eyes, look deep inside._

_I run away, I run away, I run away._

Tout est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici. Cours, Nina, cours !

_Let's pretend that I moved on._

_Then I'll tell myself that life goes on without you._

_Open my eyes, look deep inside._

_I run away, I run away, I run away._

Adieu, Jack.

Kaira.


End file.
